Tomorrow Lettered Person
by Sasune
Summary: [Oneshot][Shonenai]Gay title, I know! Shino finds a black envelope in his locker and finds that someone has an interest in him, who is this mysterious 'Tomorrow Lettered' person? SasuShino


**Tomorrow Lettered Person**  
  
_Pairing: SasuShino  
Rating: PG  
_  
Shino slowly opened his locker, high school was a drag for him but he could never bring himself to Shikamaru's level by skipping. As he grabbed his Math binder he was surprised to find a black envelope with his name written in silver handwriting.  
Curious, he placed it in his binder before shutting his locker and hurrying off to class.  
All during Math class Shino kept staring at the black envelope, deciding whether to open it now or wait until break or lunch. He looked up at the teacher up front, he was busy lecturing a student he had caught chewing gum, it would earn him a few minutes anyway. He gently tore open the envelope and removed the white piece of paper, marveled by the tidy blue writing.  
  
Shino,  
Meet me outside during lunch on the roof, I will be waiting. I've been watching you for a while and I am quite interesting in you. If you think you may be interested as well then you will meet me on the roof.  
Tomorrow Lettered  
  
_Tomorrow Lettered? What the hell?_ Shino was about to put the letter away before it was snatched by a rather angry teacher.  
"Shino! I am very disappointed! A grade 10 student (1)reading notes in class! And here I thought you were the perfect student, besides Sasuke anyway," the teacher said, mumbling the last part.  
Shino couldn't believe this guy, he also hated how everyone envied Sasuke, even Naruto had his eyes on the Uchiha! That boy could have anyone he wanted. He wasn't about to deny that he too wanted Sasuke. (2)  
He shrugged at the angry teacher who stomped away angrilly mumbling about stupid kids these days and how they should be more like Sasuke.  
  
Math and Philosophy went by very slowly, especially Philosophy as the teacher kept on going on about the Greeks. He had no clue why he had chosen to take philosophy in the first place. He was glad when he was finally able to leave for advisory, after that was lunch.  
"Hello class!" a chirpy woman cheered as she jumped in as the bell rang.  
"Hello Ms. Noda," the class answered, most voices sounding very mono-toned and bored. "Hello everyone! Now, today I am afraid that I will have to inform you that there will be a substitute tomorrow as I have a doctor's appointment," the teacher cried, his face buried in her arms, her long brown hair pooling around her desk. She had recently gotten orange streaks in her hair to add to her strangeness.  
More than half of the class boo-ed and some began weeping as well. I just sat there looking as Sasuke who sate just a few seats over, he was also unphased by out teacher's performance.  
"Now, for the rest of the period I want to explain a project to you. I will partner you up and you must write reports on your partner, try and dig up some of their secrets and what not. All reports will be handed in to me in two weeks. There will also be an oral report due at the end of next week. I'll hand out the sheets now," she said, grabbing an arm's full of thick white booklets which looked at least 15 pages each.  
Once all the booklets were handed out she quickly read over the important stuff and began pairing us off, I wasn't exactly listening until I heard my own name accompanied by Sasuke's.  
"Well, that is everyone. If you hate who you are paired with, tough! Well, have a good lunch!" the teacher chirped as she skipped off before her class had the chance to escape.  
Shino just shrugged his shoulders as he slowly left the class room and headed off to his locker so he could head to lunch, they were 15 minutes ahead of the bell but that didn't matter to Ms. Noda.  
At his locker, he quickly placed his stuff neatly in its place before heading off to the cafeteria to buy something to eat, he usually only ate a hamburger for lunch.  
He noticed that only five people were in the cafeteria, all but one from his advisory class. There was Sasuke, Garaa, Shikamaru, and Neji. There was also a girl who was sitting and watching Sasuke while doing what looked like math homework.  
"Hey Shino," Neji said casually as Shino passed by.  
"Hn," was all he said as he grabbed one of the burgers and walked up to the cashier.  
"That will be 250 yen please (3)," the lady said politely.  
He quickly paid her before hurrying off to get to the roof, eating his hamburger on the way.  
Once on the roof, it was very quiet. He walked over to the edge which had a fence all the way around which was barbed at the very top. His hamburger had long disappeared into his stomach. He was too busy watching the surrounding to notice that someone was behind him.  
"Glad to see you showed up," a male voice said. When Shino turned around he was quite surprised as to who he saw.  
"What are you doing here Uchiha?" Shino growled, peering at the pale boy through his black sunglasses.  
"Get my letter?" Sasuke grinned, moving closer to the boy.  
"So, you're interested in me then? I almost expected it to be Neji," Shino said.  
"Hmm, nope. Just me," Sasuke said as he moved closer, forcing Shino into the fence.  
"So what kind of interest is it?" Shino asked, knowing he was slowly being dominated by the other boy.  
Sasuke pressed his body again Shino, his hot mouth near the boys ear, "that's for you to find out."  
Sasuke's lips trailed hot kisses down his neck, pulling the black turtle neck down to bite on the hollow part of the boy's neck.  
Shino gasped as the Uchiha worked wonders on his neck but groaned in disappointment as the other pulled away, leaving a red mark in his place.  
"I'll see you tomorrow," Sasuke said as he walked away.  
"So long Sasuke," Shino whispered as he fixed himself up before heading off to class early.  
  
(1)-This is a highschool fic and I thought since I was in grade 10 then why not everyone else as well?  
(2)-Yes, isn't Sasuke very desirable? I added that Naruto also wanted him because I love NaruSasu, as anyone who read my Naruto fics would know.  
(3)-250 yen is bout $1.75 canadian, I am canadian. There!


End file.
